Team Natsu
The Team Natsu forms in order to go on missions. At the beginning of the series, Natsu's partner was only Happy but he gains more as time goes on. Creation of Team The idea for the creation of the team came from Plue. Natsu thought that is was a great idea. Initially it was to destroy the Daybreak book, but seeing how Natsu and Happy got along with Lucy they decided to keep the team together. Later Gray and Erza join the team to stop Eisenwald and his guildmembers. In the end, after the events of Phanthom they all decided to remain together as a team. Sometimes they are called the "strongest team" in FairyTail, seeing as how all the members are very strong and have great teamwork. The formation of this team causes great fear for the master, seeing as how all the members are very strong in their own way, both the council and the master fear that they might actually destroy an entire city. Idea *Plue Founders *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Happy Missions Stop Bora Not a mission he was hired to do, but Natsu had to save Lucy and stop Bora from selling innocent girls into slavery. Destroy the "Daybreak" Book Natsu and Lucy go on a mission with a 2 million jewel reward to destroy a book. The mission was successful but they couldn't collect the reward since Natsu didn't destroy the book *Lucy joins Team Natsu Stop Eisenwald Erza forces the gang to stop a Dark Guild from assassinating the Guild Masters. *Erza and Gray join Team Natsu The Cursed Island Natsu steals an S-Class mission to prove himself. The mission is to save a island of cursed humans. Gray gets roped into it and Erza tries to stop them. War on Phantom Lord The whole guild goes to war with Phantom Lord after they provoke them enough. * Elfman temporarily joins Team Natsu * Team Natsu becomes official Help a Theater Erza wants to perform a play to help a broken down theater. However, she is incredibly stage frightened. Stops some Thieves Not much is known about this mission except that a giant "Pillow War" erupted from it. Stop Jellal Erza is captured and Natsu sets off to save her. After they do, Team Natsu must stop Jellal as he tries to revive Zeref. *Juvia temporarily joins Team Natsu Stop Laxus Laxus makes a play for the Guild and Makarov sends Natsu and Gajeel to stop him. * Gajeel temporarily joins Team Natsu Stop Oración Seis Team Natsu is sent to destroy one of the Balam Alliance with the help of some other guilds. *Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter Guilds send delegates to help Team Natsu making the Light Team Save the Guild Natsu and Wendy goes to Edolas to save the guild and town after Anima absorbs it. *Wendy Marvell and Charle joins Team Natsu *Edolas Lucy temporarily joins Team Natsu. *Earth Land Lucy rejoins Team Natsu in Edolas *Edolas Natsu temporarily joins Team Natsu *Earth Land Gray and Erza rejoin team Natsu in Edolas. S-Class Trial The team temporarily disbands, as Natsu and Gray are competing against each other for the title of S-Class mage. The only one still on Natsu's team is Happy. Lucy has partnered with Cana Alberona while Erza plans to obstruct them. *Team Natsu is temporarily disbanded for the trial. Category:Factions